


Anybody Could Be Good To You

by indigomagnus (holly_violet)



Series: Holly's Ficlet Instruments Works [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Badass Isabelle Lightwood, Clary gets attacked in an alley and it isn't graphic and is over without any harm done, F/F, First Meetings, Girl Power, Hurt/Comfort, Mugging, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, ficletinstruments week 4: Boy Next Door, i didn't think it warranted an archive warning but if anyone wants a warning just leave a comment, implied past clary/simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holly_violet/pseuds/indigomagnus
Summary: Clary gets into trouble. Isabelle is there to catch her.(or, a meet-not-so-cute)





	Anybody Could Be Good To You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt for week 4 of ficletinstruments: Boy Next Door**
> 
> decided to go with the more general boy-next-door prompt rather than the specific scenario! 
> 
> again a cw: clary gets attacked in an alley at the start of this, it's over very quickly and with no harm done
> 
> _cause anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind!_

Clary knew  _ better  _ than to step into a dark alleyway. She’d taken those self-defence classes, had the lecture from her mother and her high-school health teacher. She knew what might happen, no matter how unlikely it had always seemed.

But yet, she didn’t anticipate a rough grip on her shoulder shoving her against a wall, a hand slapped over her mouth before she could scream. She kicked and punched, brain clicking into the fight-or-flight instinct, but she was tiny and the man was strong, and there wasn’t much she could do.

She thought she was going to be robbed, or killed, or worse. In that instinct, she pictured the worst-case scenario. What would the headline be, if they found her body? 

Everything looked pretty bleak, as the man’s arm pressed against her throat hard enough to be painful, but then. Footsteps behind her.

Whoever it was was possibly the best person in the world. Clary couldn’t see their face, or even really process what they’d done, but all of a sudden there was a  _ crunch  _ and the man was doubling over in pain and falling to the ground, and Clary was taking deep breaths of cigarette-scented night air. She almost crumpled, knees trembling, but the person placed a gentle hand on her arm.

“Are you alright?” Oh, so it was a girl. Clary looked up, to see  _ exactly  _ what she would have expected from a badass, attacker-kicking lady— dark hair in a ponytail, dark eyes, tattoos peeking out of the neckline of a leather jacket and tight jeans. 

“Yeah. Thanks to you.”

“I’m Izzy. Can I walk you home?”

“Clary. That would be great.” She almost wanted to shake her hand, but decided against, simply brushing herself down and swallowing a few times, hands shaking.

“What has you out so late? You don’t look old enough to be drinking.”

“No, just walking home from a breakup.”

“Oh, yeah? Want to tell me? Get it off your chest?” Clary didn’t know why, but she wanted to tell this girl everything.

“Yeah, he was… nice. Funny and nerdy. Childhood friend-turned-high school boyfriend. But we’ve both just started college, and we didn’t work anymore.”

“Oh, that’s rough. Man, you’ve had a  _ night,  _ huh?” Clary lets out a weak giggle.

“Yeah.Well, now I’m free to experiment in college, at least!” 

“Exactly. See, silver lining!” Izzy said, shrugging. A minute of silence passed, before Clary gestured at an apartment building.

“This is me. Thank you so much for the rescue.”

“It was no problem. And you seem cool and you said something about experimenting, so… can I ask for your number?” Clary blushed, despite herself.

“Yeah. Yeah, you can.” Izzy handed over her phone, and Clary typed in her number before stepping through the doors of her building.

“Oh, and Clary? You don’t need the boy next door,” Izzy says, and waves, and turns to walk back to the well-lit streets, and Clary feels all of a sudden like she’s just met someone special.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> this was a super fun prompt to write.
> 
> also this is my first clizzy fic, pls pls let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated x


End file.
